


You found me

by sxperfrxst



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxperfrxst/pseuds/sxperfrxst
Summary: What if Kara had talked to Alex after 5x13 and Alex goes to visit Lena.OrLena finally sees Kara tried to protect her.The song "You found me" is just as dramatic as Supercorp, so i had to write a fanfiction with this title...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	You found me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really creative sorry...

After Kara had knocked on Alex's door, crying and telling her about Mr. Myxzptlkwho had shown her her and Lena's future if Kara had told Lena the truth about her secret identity another time, Alex decided to talk to a sertain raven haired women.

She knew Lena wouldn't be excactly thrilled to see her, but she just couldn't see her sister in the state she was in at the moment because it broke her heart into a million little, stabbing pieces.

After a 15 minute ride on her black motorcycle - that she was very proud of - Alex finally reached the high building in which Lena lived and so Alex jumped of her motorcycle and rang the bell for Lena's apartment. Or should she say penthouse? Because to be hones, she had never actually been inside the CEO's place, because the only thing she did was pick Kara up when the blonde was too tired to fly home or Lena wanted to drive her home, what Kara could've never accepted.

Alex was a little confused as the door openedfor her and she heard Lena's voice saying " _you can come up because i know you won't just leave me alone this easily"_ , so Alex took the elevator up to Lena's apartment.

As soon as Alex had stepped out of the elevator, she saw Lena - who seemd a little annoyed and mad, but sad- standing at a door and so Alex walked towards the woman and greeted her with a short but not quiet _hi._

The CEO let the DEO agant in and said " _I_ _know y_ _ou're probably just here to tell me that I HAVE to forgive your sister or whatever she is to you but just so you know , you'll be wasting your time"_

_"I know your have Kara at the moment but please just here me out"_ Alex started " _I know that you don't want to hear what I want to tell you, but I think this can maybe help you process the situation._

_"So earlier today Mr. Myxzptlk visited Kara again because she was still so sad because you hate her and so he showed Kara what would have happened if she had told you she was"_ Alwx paused for a second and let out a sad breath " _you know who."_ Now she looked sadly at Lena who seemed to be sad.

But Alex continued " _Well one of those times was right before you were attacted by Mercy after you two had sat down to eat. AFter the attack, you needed some time to think and went to Metropolis to see Sam but during you spent some good time there kryptonite was released to the air of national city and you didn't make it back in time to save Kara from"_ Alex gulped " _dying_." Lena looked visibly hurt to hear that because shook a little after these last words had left Alex's mouth.

" _Then_ " Alex continued " _they went to the time when you found out that Sam was Reign. You helped defeating Reign without Kryptonite but when all of you were happy your plan worked you and monel both died because of Reign's heat vision and you broke down into Kara's arms in which she held you crying"_

The look on Lena's face made it pretty clear that she didn't like the idea of hear dying and that she was also thinking about Kara's reaction to her death.

_"So next"_ Alex said to get Lena's attention back " _Kara decided to try the time right after you guys had become friends. Kara told me that you were really happy that she told you and you and Kara became really close after that but-"_ Alex paused.

" _And what?"_ Lena asked slightly annoyed about the dramatic pause. 

_"Well you and Simon Cowill got kipnapped and in order to save your lifes Kara had to reveal her secret identity."_

_"And i died too."_ Lena spoke with an eyeroll _"because nothing is as important as her secret life as a reporter."_ she added with a sad sound in her voice.

_"NO!"_ Alex literally screamed because she was really confused about what Lena seemed to thought what she meant and still means to Kara. _"listen because i don't think you know how much you mean to Kara at all. She revealed her identity infront of many cameras and reporters and just before she thought you were save, EVERYONE she knew got killed, including me and even Cat Grant._ _Because that is excactly what she means when she says that her identity in there to protect those that she loves, and she gave it all up - for you."_ the agent explained.

Now Alex saw how sad and guilty Lena felt after what she had said but she added _"After all things that went wrong, she asked herself if she could be the problem to your happiness and so she went to a world where you never became friends and saw that you had become evil and then she got stuck in that timeline. She had to fight against Brainy and Reign who where on your side of the fight and whatever she had seen and experiencedthere, it must have been horrible because she looked horrified when she told me about it. So lastly she decided that this was the best timeline for you to live in even thought it mean that you would hate her."_

Now after she had told Lena everything she knew she could swear that she saw something in Lena's mind making click and after a few minutes of silence the CEO said _"Wow...I didn't know that i meant so much to her, I have to talk to her."_

And so Lena left her apartment to go and talk to Kara. She didn't care it was late she only cared about Kara.

The closer Lena got Kara's apartment the more nervous she got. She felt bad about what she had done. Everyone who knew about what happened knew that it wasn't just the fault of one person, it was everyone's fault and that was what made the situation so weird and good at the same time.

Then Lena found herself knocking on the blondes door.

After a few seconds she heard a small, quiet snif before a soft _"it's open."_

What she saw after she had opened the door broke Lena's heart. She found Kara sitting on her couch, watching the wizard of oz while eating ice cream and crying. 

_"I never got why you love this movie so much."_ was all Lena got out. She didn't mean it in a bad way or anything but she just didn't know what to say.

But Kara had turned around quickly and her face was frozen because she regognized that voice. It was the voice that could make her smile, or at least used to. 

_"Why are you here, I thought you never wanted to see me again?"_ The kryptonian asked.

_"I had a little talk with your sister and came by to apologize for beha-"_ Lena said but before she could end her sentence, Kara had interuppted her by saying _"It wasn't all your fault, it was mine too and ihope that you can get over that because i really, deeply miss you."_

_"I already am"_ The CEO smiled and suddenly found herself wrapped into two strong arms.

_"Sorry"_ the kryptonian giggled and both sat down to talk.

\-----

_"So you never answered my question..."_ Lena said after a while.

" _You mean about the wizard of Oz?"_ Kara asked

_"Yeah."_ Lena replied.

_"Now that you know my secet and are okay with it I can tell you."_ Kara explained before telling Lena all about her first time on earth. 

And after time had passed again Lena said "You really found and saved me Kara Zor-El" "What do you mean?" Kara asked. "Alex told me about the whole thing with Myx" Lena smiled softly. "I guess you found me too." Kara smiled back before hugging Lena and adding " andI will never let you leave me again" 


End file.
